THE WAY A DRAGONSLAYER LOVES
by ifreakinluvnalu
Summary: NALU. A LOVE TEST GONE WRONG MAKES LUCY ACT COLDLY TO NATSU, WILL THEY OVERCOME IT?


**A NALU FANFICTION! **

**Before I start my story, please read this. It may start out weird,but continue reading and you will have no more questions. To my followers, reviewers, and just my normal viewers, thank you. I have 4 other stories I am hoping you could also check out. To those that made "FIRST KISS" have over 400 viewers in less than 24 hours thank you. To those that viewed any of my stories at all, THANK YOU!**

**LUCY'S POV:**

it's always like this. It always make me want to cry, but because I don't want anyone to feel bad, I hold the tears. I hold the urge to throw myself on the floor and say, "what did I do wrong?" why, you ask, am I thinking this?The answer is simple. Lisanna. Whenever Lisanna enters the room, everyone's attention goes to her. No more me. No more Lucy. It's weird though, because it's kind of like a spell, I guess. It's stupid, I know, it's Lisanna we're talking about, not Juvia, who would probably go to the measure of a love potion for Gray's attention, or in her words, love. I try not to prefer the moments Lisanna leaves the room, and everything goes back to normal. The moments Natsu's brilliant smile focuses on me and only me. I feel the butterflies in my stomach, and I gladly embrace them. For those moments, for those very few, minute lasting moments, I can pretend that nothing is wrong, that this is how everyone always acts. But pretending only makes reality seem harsher. It only makes me long for the days when everyone thought Lisanna was dead. Almost. But then I remember the look of pure joy that had been on Natsu's face when we found out that Edo-Lisanna was really his Lisanna. it was priceless. I also couldn't bring myself to hate her or the guild. It was neither of their faults I got boring. It was mine, only mine.

But then Lisanna comes back through those doors. Then those breath-taking smiles are no longer headed in my direction, but in hers. Those beautiful onyx eyes that I adore so much are focused soley on her. And then the one person I love more than anything in this world no longer looks at me. I turn and smile. I smile so as not to break down into tears. I smile as I walk through the doors of the guild, I smile until I get home and i'm in my bed. I smile until my head is burried into my pillow. And then I cry until I fall asleep.

**NORMAL POV:**

the moment Lucy leaves, everything stops. The master may as well have died the way it was quiet. Lisanna, on the other hand, just keeps pushing herself up against Natsu. Natsu couldn'y care less, he was still staring at the doors of the guild, hoping, no, wishing desperately that Lucy would walk in any moment. When the dragon mage finally notices, he pushes the white haired girl away and tells her to stop.

"Lisanna, we both know it's just an act," Natsu said, once again pushing her away.

"it's killing her you know," Levy said quietly, knowing that either way the salmon haired boy heard her.

"so you think..." Natsu trailed off, not even daring to finish his sentence. He held his breath, not even daring to hope to hear what Levy was going to say next.

"It's obvious, you idiot," Levy screamed, "she's head over heals for you. The only reason she doesn't say anything is because she thinks you are in love with Lisanna and she doesn't want you to get hurt. She would rather you be happy and she be suffering than you be in a relationship you don't want to be in. You need to just go and-"

Levy didn't even get to finish her sentence, the only thing she heard in the end was the sound of the guild doors closing.

"i hope Natsu gets there in time," Erza said menacingly, "or else, he will have a hell to pay."

"it took the idiot long enough," Gajeel said gruffly.

"you're one to talk about advancing in the romance area," Gray told Gajeel, trying to lighten up the mood. Under normal circumstances, this would have worked, but right now, everyone's minds were on Natsu, and whether or not he would get to Lucy's house before Lucy did something all of them would regret.

**LUCY'S POV:**

I don't hear the door open. I don't even hear him say anything. I don't even realize Natsu's in my house until I see his face on mine. Until I realize he's kissing me. And then I realize that if this is a dream I never want to wake up, because this dream is much better than reality. That's when I realize this is too good to even be a dream.

Breathlessly, I pushed Natsu away. He's smiling. Natsu is smiling at me, and not Lisanna. Lisanna.

"i thought you were in love with Lisanna," I said, looking away

Natsu looked down,"i had to see if you truly loved me, because with a dragonslayer, you only mate once in your entire life. I had to see if you loved me as much I loved you. I know I put you through a lot of pain, but-"

I slapped him. The jerk thought he could play me? I loved him. I thought he was in love with Lisanna and the jerk decided to test me?

"was the guild in this too?" I asked coldly

"Luce,-" Natsu started

"was the guild in on this too?" I asked again, cutting him off.

"yes, but it wasn't their fault," Natsu said, rushing through this part, "i told them to help me out, and they accepted because i'm their comrade and it had to deal with-"

I slapped him again and he flinched, but otherwise didn't move. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. His face was going to be red in the morning, but I couldn't care less. He played me. He kissed me. He STOLE my first kiss from me, not wondering if I loved him back. Not caring for me at all.

"now I know you love me, you know I love you, but now, you don't have me. That privilage was taken from you the moment that ridiculous idea occurred to you," I said. I sounded cold. I sounded utterly and purely bitchy. The look on his face said pain. It was the meaning of pain, and even though I knew he deserved it, it killed me to see that look on his face.

**AT THE GUILD THE NEXT DAY...**

**NORMAL POV:**

everyone was quiet. No one knew what had happened the night before at Lucy's house, the only thing they knew was that Natsu refused to talk, and when he did it was rudely, and that Lucy wouldn't show up at the guild, and refused to talk with anyone. This went on for days until one day Loke heard what was happening and came to the guild.

"so, what did you idiots do this time?" was the first thing Loke said when he entered the guild. He thought that saying that would lighten the mood. Boy, was he wrong.

Everything was wrong. Not like oh-we're-not-acting-like-ourselves-wrong, but like please-help-us-beause-we-may-have-just-messed-our-friendship-up. No one was in the mood apperently.

"hmf," said Loke, i'll just have to report this back to Lucy, he thought.

**LUCY'S POV:**

"you should go to the guild. They're not being themselves. The guild is quiet and calm, not loud and all over the place," I heard a very familiar voice say.

"go away, Loke," I said sniffling.

"Lucy, did you ever think that maybe Natsu didn't want to go throught the process of rejection, just like you didn't? You didn't tell him about your feelings and neither did he. I'm not giving him excuses," Loke said, putting a hand over my mouth as I was opening it to protest, "i'm just saying you're not exactly innocent either."

I thought about it all night. I don't know when, but I started to see where he was coming from. Maybe it wasn't that, maybe I just needed that extra push to believe him, to realize that Natsu wasn't the only person at fault here.

"loke..." I said the next day, knowing all too well he could hear me even if he was in the spirit world, "thankyou,"

I ran. I ran all the way to the guild, and when I got there, I knew Loke was right. The silence covering the guild was already obvious when I entered the guild and I felt the sorrow. Everyone started to run towards me when I yelled, "STOP!" and everyone immediately froze.

"why?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper

"because, we knew you two loved each other," said Erza, looking extremely sorry, "but we also knew that you idiots would never admit it."

"where is he?" I asked, half afraid to ask

"there," Gray answered me, looking worried

I walked over to Natsu, who was passed out in the corner. He fidgited in his sleep, and then he awakened. He saw me, and with wide eyes, froze.

"luce.." he said softly, so only I heard

I slapped him, and said, " that is for playing me, and not trusting me with the simple I love you, and this," I told him, "is for finally earning up the courage and telling me how you feel," I said before I kissed him

the guild gave us a round of applouse and I turned around, my face hot, and I said, "don't think you're off the hook that easily."

there were fair shares of "oh, crap" and "now were done for", but they were all smiling. Not turning around, I told Master Makorav, who was trying to sneak away from my punishment, "you're no exception to my rules, either, master,"

Master Mokorav grumbled on something about me being a brat and a heck lot of good it does being master. Oh well, I thought as Natsu leaned in for another kiss, I wouldn't have this any other way.


End file.
